Aurelion Sol/historia
Historia Aurelion Sol niegdyś ozdabiał nieprzebraną pustkę kosmosu astralnymi cudami swojego autorstwa. Teraz musi wykorzystywać swoją straszliwą moc, by usługiwać kosmicznemu imperium, które podstępem go zniewoliło. Pragnąc powrócić do czasów, gdy tworzył gwiazdy, Aurelion Sol gotów jest zedrzeć je z nieba - byle tylko odzyskać wolność. Pojawienie się komety często zwiastuje okres zamętu i niepokoju. Powiada się, że w tych momentach powstają nowe imperia, upadają stare, a nawet same gwiazdy mogą spaść z nieba. Jednakże te teorie to tylko wierzchołek znacznie dziwniejszej prawdy: że blask komety skrywa kosmiczną istotę o niezgłębionej mocy. Istota znana obecnie jako Aurelion Sol była starożytna w chwili, gdy gwiezdne odłamki dopiero zaczynały formować światy. Zrodzony w pierwszym tchnieniu stworzenia, wędrował po nieprzebranej pustce, pragnąc wypełnić jej płótno niesamowitymi cudami, których blask przynosił mu zachwyt i dumę. Niebiański smok jest egzotycznym stworzeniem, i w związku z tym, Aurelion Sol rzadko spotykał kogoś równego sobie. Gdy kolejne formy życia zaczynały pojawiać się we wszechświecie, rzesze prymitywnych oczu zaczęły wpatrywać się w jego dzieła z zachwytem. Pochlebiała mu publiczność z niezliczonych światów, przez co począł fascynować się ich raczkującymi cywilizacjami, które stworzyły niezwykle egocentryczne filozofie w oparciu o naturę gwiazd. Chcąc pogłębić więź z jedną z niewielu ras, które uznał za godne, kosmiczny smok wybrał najbardziej ambitny gatunek i ujawnił się mu. Wybrańcy pragnęli odkryć tajemnice wszechświata i już wtedy wyruszyli poza swoją ojczystą planetę. Napisano wiele tekstów o dniu, w którym Architekt Gwiazd pojawił się na niewielkim świecie i ujawnił swoją obecność przed Targonianami. Olbrzymia gwiezdna burza wypełniła niebo i zmieniła się w ogromną postać, równie cudowną, co przerażającą. Kosmiczne cuda wirowały i lśniły w jego ciele. Nowe gwiazdy świeciły jasno, a całe konstelacje zmieniały się zależnie od jego zachcianek. Zachwyceni niezwykłą mocą smoka, Targonianie nadali mu imię Aurelion Sol i wręczyli prezent jako oznakę szacunku: wspaniałą koronę z gwiezdnych klejnotów, którą natychmiast przywdział. Wkrótce jednak nuda sprawiła, że Aurelion Sol powrócił do swojej pracy w pustce kosmosu. Jednakże im bardziej oddalał się od tego niewielkiego świata, tym bardziej odczuwał, że coś pochwyciło jego esencję, ściągając go z obranej trasy i kierując w inne miejsce! Słyszał głosy wykrzykujące rozkazy przez przestrzeń kosmosu. Wyglądało na to, że otrzymany prezent wcale nim nie był. Rozgniewany walczył z tymi kontrolującymi impulsami i próbował zerwać je siłą, ale okazało się, że za każdy atak przeciwko jego nowym panom jedna z jego gwiazd na zawsze znikała z firmamentu. Potężna magia ujarzmiła Aurelion Sola, zmuszając go do wykorzystywania swoich mocy wyłącznie dla Targonu. Walczył z chitynowymi bestiami, które rozdzierały strukturę wszechświata. Ścierał się z innymi kosmicznymi bytami, z których część znał od samego zarania czasu. Przez tysiąclecia walczył w wojnach dla Targonu, likwidując wszelkie zagrożenia dla jego dominacji, i pomagał tworzyć gwiezdne imperium. Wszystkie te zadania uwłaczały jego talentom. W końcu to on odpowiadał za pojawienie się światła we wszechświecie! Dlaczego miał służyć tak prymitywnym istotom? Gdy jego wcześniejsze dzieła zaczęły znikać z nieboskłonu ze względu na zaniedbanie, Aurelion Sol przysiągł, że już nigdy nie będzie kąpał się w blasku świeżo rozpalonej gwiazdy. Wtedy to poczuł – osłabienie w narzuconym mu pakcie. Głosy dobywające się z korony stały się sporadyczne, skłócone ze sobą, a niektóre zamilkły zupełnie. Tajemnicza katastrofa, której nie był w stanie pojąć, wprowadziła chaos w szeregach jego prześladowców. Byli rozproszeni i zdekoncentrowani. W jego sercu pojawiła się nadzieja. Kierowany kuszącą możliwością odzyskania wolności, Aurelion Sol przybywa na świat, na którym wszystko się zaczęło: Runeterrę. To właśnie tu szala wreszcie przechyli się na jego korzyść. Dzięki temu, kosmiczne cywilizacje będą świadkami jego buntu i ponownie staną się widownią dla jego wspaniałej potęgi. Wszyscy się dowiedzą, co się dzieje, gdy ktoś zapragnie skraść moc kosmicznego smoka. Podwójny Świt Znane światu słońce wciąż skrywa się za horyzontem. Surowa ziemia rozpościera się poniżej. Pasma górskie tworzą bariery, które niczym palce rozciągają się po pustych terenach. Pałace, a raczej to, co za nie uchodzi, nie górują nad niczym, z wyjątkiem niewielkich wzgórz. Krzywizna planety spotyka się z gwiazdami w sposób elegancki, którego doświadczy tylko niewielka liczba ludzi mieszkających poniżej. Są tak rozproszeni po globie i tak bardzo pragną jakiegokolwiek zrozumienia, że nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, że zostali podbici. Ognisty blask, który zgromadziłem, zmierzając ku swojemu celowi podróży, oświetla świat znajdujący się niżej. Przerażone formy życia ukrywają się w każdym kącie, który znajdują. Wskazują na mnie, gdy sunę nad ich głowami. Słyszałem, jak mnie nazywają: prorok, kometa, potwór, bóg, demon... Tyle nazw i żadna nietrafiona. Na rozległej pustyni wyczułem ślady znajomej magii, wydobywające się z serca głównej cywilizacji tych prymitywnych istot. Patrzcie i podziwiajcie, konstruują olbrzymi Słoneczny Dysk. Biedni niewolnicy biją czołami o ziemię i rozdzierają ubrania na mój widok. Ich okrutni panowie bez wątpienia widzą we mnie, pędzącej smudze ognia, zwiastun dobrych zmian. Moja podróż zostanie wyryta w formie piktogramów w kamieniu, oddając cześć wielkiej komecie, błogosławieństwu boga nieba, który postanowił pobłogosławić ich święte dzieło i takie tam. Jedynym celem Dysku jest przelanie majestatu słońca w najbardziej „wielbioną” z tych mięsistych istot, tworząc z niej to, czego ta planeta z pewnością potrzebuje: kolejnego nieznośnego półboga. To z pewnością obróci się przeciwko nim. Podejrzewam, że trochę to potrwa, pewnie jakiś tysiąc lat, zanim polegną i zostaną zastąpieni przez kogoś innego. Pustynię poniżej okrywa ciemność, gdy pędzę przed siebie ponad pustymi stepami, a potem brązowymi wzgórzami pokrytymi sporadyczną roślinnością. Ten idylliczny krajobraz zostaje skryty przez pole splamione krwią i pokryte ciałami martwych i umierających. Ci, którzy jeszcze żyją, walczą na topory i wydają z siebie okrzyki bojowe. Jedna ze stron zdecydowanie przegrywa. Na włóczniach zatkniętych w ziemię obok wijących się wojowników nabite były czaszki jeleni. Kilku z tych, którzy jeszcze stoją na nogach, jest otoczonych przez wojowników ujeżdżających kudłate bestie. Pokonani i otoczeni zauważają mnie i determinacja zdaje się wkraczać w ich serca. Ranni powstają i chwytają za topory oraz łuki, czym zaskakują przeciwników. Nie zatrzymuję się, aby zobaczyć, jak potoczy się dalsze starcie, ponieważ taką sytuację widywałem już tysiące razy: Ci, którzy ocaleją, wyryją mój wizerunek na ścianach jaskini. Za tysiąc lat ich potomkowie będą nosić mój wizerunek na chorągwiach, wyruszając na dokładnie identyczną bitwę. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak bardzo przykładają się do spisywania historii, jest to niepojęte, że nie uczą się na swoich błędach. Jest to lekcja, którą nawet ja otrzymałem. Zostawiam ich, aby mogli kontynuować swój prymitywny cykl. Mój lot ujawnia kolejnych mieszkańców. Repertuar ich czynności jest dość typowy: wskazywanie palcami, padanie na kolana, składanie dziewic w ofierze na kamiennych ołtarzach. Spoglądają w górę i widzą kometę, zupełnie się nie zastanawiając, co kryje się w jej ognistym wnętrzu. Zamiast tego wbijają sobie ten widok do głów, psując mój wspaniały wizerunek. Kilka bardziej rozwiniętych form życia – i stosuję ten termin bardzo luźno – spogląda w górę i zapisuje moje współrzędne w naukowych księgach, zamiast wykorzystywać mnie do karmienia przepowiedni. To całkiem przyjemne, ale nawet ich przebłyski intelektu wykazują, że jestem tylko regularnie pojawiającym się fenomenem z przewidywalną trasą lotu. Ech, co mogliby osiągnąć, gdyby tylko... Cóż, nie ma co rozmyślać nad zmarnowanym potencjałem tych prymitywów. Nie jest to tylko ich wina. Ewolucja zdaje się mieć problemy z prawidłowym funkcjonowaniem na tym świecie. Niestety, obcowanie z nimi już mi się znudziło. Energie mojej magicznej więzi przeciągały mnie z jednego błahego świata do drugiego przez wieki. A teraz ponownie sprowadziły mnie na tę znaną i nieprzyjemną skałę. Gwiazda, która oświetla jej powierzchnię, była jednym z moich najwcześniejszych dzieł, stworzona z miłości i blasku. Ach, ten wspaniały moment, w którym rozświetliła się kolorami, które widział tylko jej twórca. Jak bardzo mi brak energii nowej gwiazdy, która ogrzewa mi twarz i przecieka przez palce. Każda gwiazda wydziela wyjątkową energię, która odzwierciedla duszę jej twórcy. Są kosmicznymi płatkami śniegu, które płoną na przekór nieskończonej ciemności. Niestety moje wspomnienia są spaczone przez zdradę. Tak, to tu Targon zmusił mnie do służby. Jednakże teraz nie pora na roztrząsanie przeszłych błędów. Te przeklęte Aspekty chcą, żebym zamknął kolejny wyłom... oczywiście w ich imieniu. Wtedy zauważam ją. Wojowniczka stoi na szczycie jednego z niższych wzgórz, uzbrojona we włócznię z gwiezdnego kamienia. Obserwuje mnie z wnętrza zaanektowanego ciała, niczym drobna iskra przebrana za błyskawicę. Długie, kasztanowe włosy spływają jej po ramieniu i opadają na złoty napierśnik, który przysłania bladą, piegowatą skórę. Jej oczy, które są jedynym elementem twarzy niezasłoniętym przez znoszony hełm, lśnią czerwienią. Nazywa siebie Pantheon – wcieloną furią samego Targonu. Nie jest pierwszą osobą, która nosi imię Pantheona. I z pewnością nie jest ostatnią. Jej lśniący płaszcz faluje, gdy unosi muskularną rękę i wykonuje gest, jakby pociągała za wielki łańcuch. Ściąga mnie to z kursu i kieruje w stronę góry, na której stoi. Zaczyna do mnie krzyczeć. Jej głos rozbrzmiewa w mojej głowie, przekazywany przez tę przeklętą koronę z gwiezdnych klejnotów. Wszelkie dźwięki cichną, gdy pojawia się w mym umyśle. – Smoku! – zwraca się do mnie, jakbym był słabą bestią o pomarańczowym płomieniu, która ledwo może podpalić drzewo. – Zamknij ich bramę! – rozkazuje, wskazując dno skalistej szczeliny swoją włócznią. Nie muszę spoglądać w dół, aby zobaczyć fioletowe spaczenie rzeczywistości, wirujące poniżej. Wyczuwałem jątrzącą się ranę, która zatruwa ten świat, zanim na niego przybyłem. Zamiast tego spoglądam na Pantheon. Spodziewa się, że zachowam się, jak posłuszny pies. Dziś będzie inaczej, ponieważ uczę się na błędach. – Smok – syczę. – Naprawdę uważasz, że zwracanie się do mnie tak prymitywnym określeniem jest rozsądne? Pantheon lekko puszcza włócznię na tyle, że przez ułamek sekundy zaczyna upadać. Cofa się o krok, jakby taka odległość miała ochronić ją przed moim gniewem. – Zamknij ich bramę – mówi ponownie. Głośniej, jakbym nie usłyszał pierwszego rozkazu. Głośność nie jest w stanie zamaskować drżenia jej głosu. Kieruje czubek włóczni w moją stronę, jakby taka prymitywna broń była w stanie mnie zranić. To pierwszy raz, gdy widzę wstrząśnięty Aspekt Targonu. Nie jest przyzwyczajona do tego, aby zwracać się do mnie dwa razy. – Zajmę się tymi ćwierkającymi koszmarami we właściwym czasie, droga Pantheon. – Rób, co ci każę, smoku, albo ten świat będzie zgubiony – krzyczy Pantheon. – Ten świat został zgubiony, gdy Targon poddał się arogancji. Wyczuwam, jak złość Pantheon miesza się z zamętem, gdy próbuje chwycić moje niematerialne lejce. Dopiero teraz wyczuwa to, czego się dowiedziałem. Targon jest rozkojarzony i nie wyczuwa, że jego magia powoli mnie opuszcza. Pantheon wrzeszczy ponownie i tym razem nie mogę się oprzeć. Ordynarne zaklęcie ponownie przejmuje władzę nad moją wolą. Zwracam się w stronę źródła wyłomu, zlokalizowanego w niegdyś zielonej dolinie, teraz pokrytej oparami fioletowej trucizny. Wyczuwam, jak Dzieci Pustki próbują przebić się do tej rzeczywistości, przesyłając fale niewidocznej energii. Chcą przełamać barierę, która rozdziela dwa światy. Te wielookie koszmary lgną do mnie. Chcą mnie pożreć, ponieważ jestem dla nich największym zagrożeniem. Z głębi umysłu przywołuję wspomnienie słonecznych pieców, które rozpalałem przed moim zniewoleniem, i które służyły do podpalania serc gwiazd. Przywołuję promienie gwiezdnego ognia i spopielam kolejne fale tych koszmarów, spychając je tam, skąd przyszły. Płonące szczątki latały na wszystkie strony. Dziwne, że nie zostały całkowicie zniszczone, ale z drugiej strony, Dzieci Pustki nie wiedzą, jak niektóre rzeczy działają w tym świecie. Pulsująca zaraza unosi się w powietrzu. Z samego centrum tego spaczenia wyczułem wolę... głodną i nieposkromioną. Zupełnie niepodobną do bezmyślności Dzieci Pustki, do której jestem przyzwyczajony. Pulsująca rana rzeczywistości wykrzywia i spacza wszystko, czego dotknie. Cokolwiek istnieje po drugiej stronie, jest rozbawione. Pantheon wykrzykuje kolejny rozkaz, ale ignoruję jej słowa. Ta nienormalna szczelina we wszechświecie urzeka mnie. Nie jest to pierwsza, z którą mam styczność, ale ta zdaje się być inna, i nie mogę oprzeć się podziwianiu, jak w cudownie przerażający sposób manipuluje barierami między światami. Niewiele istot jest w stanie pojąć ich złożoność, a co dopiero posiadać dość mocy, aby rozerwać materię świata. Wiem, że taka rana nie może zostać stworzona przez te proste istoty. Nie. Za tym najazdem musi kryć się coś więcej. Drżę na myśl, jakie stworzenie jest w stanie utworzyć coś takiego. Nie potrzebuję rozkazów Pantheon, aby wiedzieć, co robić dalej. Zresztą są one dość ograniczone w swoim zróżnicowaniu. Chce, żebym cisnął gwiazdą w szczelinę, ponieważ jedna wystarczy, aby wypalić to międzywymiarowe zepsucie i zakończyć sprawę. Ci tępi półbogowie są moimi panami? Niech będzie. Przynajmniej niezbyt się mylą, myśląc, że kilka kosmicznych cudów rozwiąże problem. Odegram rolę posłusznego sługi jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Podoba mi się to, co następnie robię. Po części dlatego, że to zapamiętają, po części, ponieważ uwolnienie dawnej mocy sprawia mi przyjemność, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że chcę przypomnieć temu, co stoi za tym najazdem, że nikt nie śmieje się ze mnie w moim wymiarze. Podstawowe elementy atmosfery gromadzą się na mój rozkaz, tworząc plazmową anomalię. Gwiezdny pył wybucha na mój niewypowiedziany rozkaz. Rezultatem jest niewielka replika jednego z moich arcydzieł płonących w kosmosie. W końcu nie mogę cisnąć prawdziwą gwiazdą w ten delikatny świat. Młoda gwiazda wylatuje z mojej dłoni. Dołączają do niej dwie siostry, które zawsze są u mego boku. Wirują wokół mnie w promiennym balecie, ich rozgrzane do białości jądra pochłaniają pył oraz materię, które przyciągam. Stajemy się huraganem gwiazd, ucieleśnieniem nocnego nieba, rozpędzonym wirem gwiezdnego ognia. Przywołuję fale palącego gwiezdnego pyłu, emanującego ciepłem tak czystym oraz gęstym, że odrobinę uszkadza aurę tego świata, na zawsze zniekształcając jego krzywiznę. Skrzące się filary ognia wydobywają się z centrum szczeliny. Grawitacja topi się w fale kolorów, których większość oczu nigdy nie dojrzy. Moje gwiazdy zakrzywiają przestrzeń, gdy coraz więcej rzeczy napływa do ich jąder, sprawiając, że lśnią jaśniej i płoną goręcej. Widok zapiera dech w piersi. Taniec oślepiającego światła oraz temperatury tak wysokiej, że na krótką chwilę zostaje stworzone nowe spektrum. Ciarki przechodzą mnie z przyjemności. Drzewa pękają. Rzeki wyparowują. Ściany doliny rozsypują się w dymiących lawinach. Robotnicy wznoszący Słoneczny Dysk, żołnierze walczący na wzgórzu, astronomowie, czciciele, przerażeni, prorocy mówiący o dniu zagłady, bezsilni, panujący królowie... wszyscy ci, którzy ujrzeli kometę pędzącą po niebie, teraz obserwują powstanie supernowej o poranku. Na całej tej prymitywnej planecie mój blask zamienia najczarniejszą noc w jasny dzień. Jaką fikcję stworzą, aby wyjaśnić ten fenomen? Nawet moi targoniańscy władcy rzadko widzieli taki pokaz mojej potęgi. Z pewnością żaden ziemski świat nigdy nie został pokryty tak poważnymi bliznami jak ta, która została w miejscu doliny. Gdy kończę, nie pozostaje nic. Nawet to wcielenie Pantheon. Nie powiem, że będę tęsknił za nią, albo jej bezmyślnymi rozkazami. Następstwem mojego działania są strumienie stopionych skał, które spływają przez dolinę. Taką ranę pozostawiłem na tym świecie. Piekielny ból rozchodzi się po moim ciele, mający swoje źródło w tej przeklętej koronie. Za chwilę zapłacę. Moja głowa podrywa się do góry, a oczom ukazuje się widok umierającej gwiazdy. Moje serce przestaje bić. Mój umysł zanika. Przytłaczające uczucie rozpaczy rozchodzi się po mojej duszy, którego źródłem jest głęboki smutek, jakbym utracił coś cennego i wiedział, że to moja wina. Dawno temu, pewne ciekawe formy życia, które spotkałem, zapytały mnie, jak to możliwe, że pamiętam każdą gwiazdę, którą stworzyłem. Gdyby tylko mogły poczuć jak to jest stworzyć pojedynczą gwiazdę, natychmiast zdałyby sobie sprawę z głupoty tego pytania. W ten sposób wiem, gdy jedno z moich dzieł zniknie, wypuści promienie energii, a tym samym, fragmenty mojej duszy. Widzę, jak umiera na niebie. Lśni jasno po raz ostatni, chwilowo przysłaniając swoich braci i siostry. Moje serce pęka, gdy niebiosa zostają przyciemnione w ramach kary za zwrócenie mojej mocy przeciwko jednemu z mieszkańców Targonu. Słońce jest ceną jednego Pantheona. To cena, jaką płacę za swój nieskrępowany gniew. Z tak prostacką magią mam do czynienia. W ciągu kilku sekund odzyskują nade mną kontrolę i wzywają do nowego zadania. Na żadnym ze światów nie pozwoliłem sobie na taką swobodę, niezależnie od tego, jak krótką. Co więcej, wyciągnąłem wnioski z ich błędów. Część mnie jest teraz wolna, a z czasem powrócę na ten świat, połączę się z tajemniczym źródłem energii i zerwę resztę więzi. Łączę się z esencją wojny, wirującą i wykrzywiającą się w mięsistych naczyniach rozproszonych po kosmosie. Nie jest zachwycona, że utraciła swojego awatara na tym świecie. Nowe naczynie zostało już wybrane, aby zostać nowym wcieleniem – żołnierz Rakkorów, plemienia, które zamieszkuje u podnóża Targonu i wysysa z niego moc. Pewnego dnia spotkam to wcielenie. Być może znajdzie sobie jakąś nową broń i odrzuci tę absurdalną włócznię. Wyczuwam niebiański ród Pantheona rozproszony po całym kosmosie. W jednej chwili cała ich uwaga skupia się na tym świecie, gdzie jeden z ich ziemskich Aspektów został zniszczony przez ich własną broń. Ich zakłopotanie miesza się z rosnącą desperacją, gdy rywalizują ze sobą, aby odzyskać nade mną kontrolę. Jakże chciałbym móc zobaczyć ich twarze. Gdy wyruszam z tego świata, Runeterry, wyczuwam coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie wyczuwałem z Targonu. Strach. Cytaty Bohater ;Przy wyborze ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki ;Prowokacja ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Żart ;Atak ;Ruch ;Taniec ;Po użyciu ;Po użyciu ;Po kupieniu przedmiotu ;Po kupieniu butów 2. poziomu (np. ) ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po zniszczeniu wieży ;W trakcie ;Po śmierci ;Przy odrodzeniu ;Śmiech Komentator jako dodatkowy komentator posiada siedem specjalnych cytatów na mapie Howling Abyss (dodane w patchu V6.5). * * * * * * * Rozwój Ewolucja smoczego bohatera Witajcie! Pod koniec 2013 roku udostępniliśmy bardzo wczesny zwiastun inspirowanego kulturą wschodu smoka burzy o kształcie węża, nazwanego , który znajdował się wtedy w bardzo wczesnej fazie produkcji. Przez kolejne dwa lata nie poruszyliśmy ponownie tego tematu (poza kilkoma komentarzami w mniej ważnych dyskusjach). To był błąd z naszej strony, bo z czasem narastała tylko tajemniczość związana z naszym smokiem. Wszędzie pojawiały się pytania „Co z Ao Shinem?”, a w naszej niedawnej sesji pytań i odpowiedzi nt. przed-sezonu w Chinach było to jedno z najczęściej zadawanych pytań. Zaczyna się nowy rok, finalizowane są harmonogramy produkcji na początek roku i w związku z tym nareszcie mamy nowe informacje: smok, którego zwiastun udostępniliśmy trzy lata temu, przez cały ten czas niesamowicie ewoluował. Nie będziemy wydawać bohatera, którego znacie pod nazwą Ao Shin jako takiego, ale wydamy smoczego bohatera w '''pierwszej połowie tego roku'. Jego (wstępne) imię to Aurelion Sol.'' Na razie nie możemy powiedzieć za wiele na temat Aurelion Sola, ale chcieliśmy podzielić się z wami wyzwaniami, którym musieliśmy sprostać, oraz rzeczami, których się nauczyliśmy. Teraz kiedy znacie już wiadomość dnia, możecie kontynuować czytanie, jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się, jak smok pierwotnie znany pod nazwą Ao Shin ewoluował na przestrzeni dwóch lat. Po pierwsze: zestaw umiejętności Ao Shina po prostu nie sprostał wymaganiom. To problem, który często napotykamy we wczesnej fazie tworzenia bohaterów. Czasami jesteśmy w stanie wprowadzić jakieś poprawki na bieżąco (w takim wypadku chociaż dwie lub trzy główne umiejętności muszą trzymać całość w ryzach), ale kiedy indziej jesteśmy zmuszeni odstawić całą koncepcję na półkę i zrobić krok w tył. Wewnętrznie nazywamy to „zamrożeniem” bohatera do czasu, gdy będziemy mogli spojrzeć na niego z nowej perspektywy. Po drugie: prawidłowe oddanie wyjątkowego ciała smoka o kształcie węża – długiego i potężnego – w grze, w której kluczowe są gwałtowne zwroty, wiąże się z pewnymi specyficznymi wyzwaniami natury technicznej. Byliśmy przekonani, że z wystarczającą ilością czasu będziemy w stanie rozwiązać problem zwrotów, ale jako że umiejętności Ao Shina nie łączyły się w spójną całość, nie chcieliśmy zabierać się za pracę nad aspektami technicznymi, która koniec końców mogła okazać się bezużyteczna. Na koniec rzecz najistotniejsza – poświęciliśmy się pracy nad Ao Shinem zbyt wcześnie, bez właściwego rozwinięcia jego historii. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy ujawniliśmy Ao Shina, zdecydowaliśmy się też na przystopowanie odrobinę procesu wydawania bohaterów, tak abyśmy mogli zastanowić się nad tym, jak możemy nadal tworzyć bohaterów o wyrazistej naturze, którzy byliby wyjątkowi dla uniwersum League of Legends. Dużo się wtedy nauczyliśmy (i uczymy się nadal!), więc kiedy spojrzeliśmy na Ao Shina przez pryzmat tego wszystkiego, nasunęło nam się kilka pytań. Skąd wziął się w Runeterze? Co było jego motywacją? I tak odkryliśmy fajny pomysł na historię, który naprawdę nas napędza. Podsumowując, żałujemy, że narobiliśmy szumu naszym pomysłem smoka burzy o kształcie węża na tak długi czas, ale wciąż jesteśmy podekscytowani, że w tym roku wydamy smoczego bohatera, którego - mamy nadzieję - pokochacie. Aurelion Sol musi sprostać wielu oczekiwaniom, ale wciąż lubimy niespodzianki, więc czekajcie na dalsze informacje – może być każdym z naszych kilku następnych bohaterów!Smoczy bohater i jego ewolucja On... Powrócił center|600px Zwiastun [[Plik:Aurelion Sol, Architekt Gwiazd powraca|thumb|600px|center|''Strach. Ubóstwianie. Zachwyt. Doprawdy, to wszystko słuszne reakcje.]] Ujawnienie right|250px Zaledwie tygodnie dzielą nas od debiutanckiego występu Aurelion Sola na Summoner's Rift, a możecie być pewni, że pojawi się z hukiem. Można go opisać jako maga o średnim zasięgu, który zadaje trwałe, wyniszczające obrażenia obszarowe dzięki swym orbitującym gwiazdom. A kiedy Architekt Gwiazd musi się gdzieś udać, może ułatwić sobie zadanie, unosząc się w przestworza i przelatując ponad terenem, przy jednoczesnym pielęgnowaniu swej świeżo stworzonej apokalipsy.Ujawnienie bohatera: Aurelion Sol, Architekt Gwiazd Umiejętności *'' : Trzy gwiazdy bez przerwy orbitują wokół Aurelion Sola, zadając obrażenia magiczne i nakładając efekty zaklęć na trafionych wrogów.'' *'' : Aurelion Sol ciska jądrem nowopowstałej gwiazdy w wybranym kierunku. Jądro wybucha przy ponownym użyciu umiejętności albo kiedy przekroczy maksymalny zasięg orbitowania jego gwiazd, zadając obrażenia i ogłuszając wszystkich pobliskich wrogów. Aurelion Sol może przemieszczać się wraz z Gwiezdną Falą. Znajdując się blisko niej będzie mógł ją pielęgnować, w wyniku czego fala się zwiększy i w momencie wybuchu zada obrażenia i ogłuszy wrogów na większym obszarze.'' left|250px *'' : Aurelion Sol przemieszcza swe gwiazdy do zewnętrznego kręgu, znacznie zwiększając ich moc. Astralna Ekspansja kosztuje manę przy pierwszym użyciu, a następnie zużywa ją co każdą sekundę, kiedy umiejętność jest włączona. Kiedy umiejętność zostanie wyłączona albo kiedy bohaterowi skończy się mana, gwiazdy powracają do swojego pierwotnego położenia.'' *'' :'' **''Bierne: Aurelion Sol kumuluje zwiększającą się prędkość ruchu w miarę ciągłego poruszania się w tym samym kierunku, natomiast przy zmianach kierunku traci prędkość ruchu. Część tej prędkości jest gromadzona w postaci ładunków Prędkości Ucieczki, które zostają całkowicie utracone w momencie otrzymania obrażeń od wrogów.'' **''Użycie: Kiedy Aurelion Sol zbierze maksymalną ilość ładunków Prędkości Ucieczki, może użyć Legendarnej Komety w celu przyciągnięcia swych orbitujących gwiazd i uniesienia się w powietrze, a następnie przemieścić się ponad terenem na dużą odległość. Raz obranego kursu nie można już zmienić, a zadane mu przez wrogów obrażenia spowodują, że Aurelion Sol powróci na ziemię, przywracając swe orbitujące gwiazdy.'' *'' : Aurelion Sol strzela w wybranym kierunku gwiezdnym ogniem o postaci długiej fali, zadając obrażenia i spowalniając wszystkich trafionych wrogów. Pobliscy wrogowie, którzy znajdą się w zasięgu wybuchu, zostaną ponadto odrzuceni do zewnętrznego kręgu Aurelion Sola.'' Gra w alei center|500px Aurelion Sol, w przeciwieństwie do większości bohaterów w League, lwią część swych obrażeń zadaje za pomocą swojej umiejętności biernej. Centrum Wszechświata powoduje powstanie ciekawej mechaniki podczas gry w alei - Aurelion Sol będzie starał się ugodzić przeciwnika swoimi gwiazdami, a ten z kolei będzie próbował ich uniknąć, wciąż pozostając w ruchu. Samo wynikające z tej umiejętności zagrożenie nierzadko spowoduje wycofanie się przeciwnika na bezpieczniejszą pozycję, dając Architektowi Gwiazd świetną okazję do użycia Astralnej Ekspansji i zwiększenia swoich cyklicznych obrażeń. A w trakcie trwania takiego pojedynku Aurelion Sol nieuchronnie zada duże ilości obrażeń wrogim stworom, które nie będą miały szans w starciu z nieustającym gwiezdnym ogniem. Dzięki tym wszystkim obszarowym obrażeniom Aurelion Sol może w bardzo łatwy sposób wykańczać stwory, nawet skupiając się na pojedynku. 275px|right Rzecz jasna takie szybkie, bierne czyszczenie alei prawdopodobnie przyciągnie uwagę wrogiego dżunglera, zmuszając Aurelion Sola do bardziej defensywnej postawy. A to wyraźna słabość astralnego smoka. Architekt Gwiazd, poza może dwoma umiejętnościami, których może użyć w sytuacjach skrajnego zagrożenia, nie posiada zbyt wielu defensywnych opcji wewnątrz swych orbitujących gwiazd. Jedną z możliwości jest Gwiezdna Fala, która szybko użyta podwójnie podczas walki wręcz zasadniczo od razu ogłuszy wroga, co pozwoli smokowi na bezpieczną ucieczkę. Druga z możliwości staje się dostępna na 6. poziomie. Zamiast bezczynnie czekać w alei na wrogie stwory, Aurelion Sol często będzie bardziej przydatny dając innym możliwość posmakowania odrobiny swej potęgi. Możliwość latania wynikająca z Legendarnej Komety jest nieoceniona, ale jej zasięg (w szczególności na niższych poziomach) jest dość ograniczony. W celu rozwiązania tego problemu Architekt Gwiazd może zbliżyć się do swojego celu, kumulując ładunki Prędkości Ucieczki, zanim zdecyduje się poderwać do lotu. Kiedy osiągnie wystarczającą prędkość, Legendarna Kometa pozwoli mu na oderwanie się od ziemi i szybowanie ponad ostatnimi przeszkodami dzielącymi go od celu jego ataku. Kluczowa jest tutaj Gwiezdna Fala - używając jej przed lub w trakcie lotu, Aurelion Sol jest w stanie w gruncie rzeczy nadążyć za swoją kwitnącą gwiazdą, zwiększając jej rozmiar i stwarzane przez nią zagrożenie w miarę zbliżania się do swojej pechowej ofiary. Kluczowe są tutaj wyczucie czasu oraz komunikacja, ale kiedy Aurelion Sol wpadnie z wizytą na inną aleję wraz z kolosalną, zdolną niszczyć planety kometą u swego boku, to - cóż, jakby to ująć... Zdecydowanie zostawi po sobie ślad. Potyczki W środkowej części gry Aurelion Sol powinien już mieć część swoich kluczowych przedmiotów, dzięki czemu sama jego obecność będzie stanowiła zagrożenie dla przeciwnego zespołu. Czysto ofensywne przedmioty z mocą umiejętności nie są dla niego najlepszym wyborem. Większe sukcesy zapewnią mu i jego drużynie bardziej użyteczne, defensywne opcje. To właśnie jego walory użytkowe (wraz z zagrożeniem generowanym przez jego umiejętność bierną) sprawiają, że Architekt Gwiazd zapewnia świetną kontrolę nad celami neutralnymi. Może na przykład ustawić się przed smokiem i zniechęcić przeciwny zespół do próby podjęcia walki o niego, blokując dostęp za pomocą Centrum Wszechświata. I tak smok pomoże zagwarantować swojemu zespołowi... smoka. Przeciwny dżungler będzie musiał uniknąć krążących gwiazd oraz Gwiezdnej Fali albo, ogłuszony, będzie mógł jedynie przyglądać się, jak drużyna Architekta Gwiazd z powodzeniem poraża swój skrzydlaty cel. left|275px Sprawy komplikują się dla wrogiej drużyny jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Aurelion Sol uzyska dostęp do swojej superumiejętności - Głosu Światła. Umiejętność ta jest zdolna siać spustoszenie w szeregach wroga; zakładając, że Architekt Gwiazd zajmie pozycję w jednym z wąskich przesmyków w dżungli. Aurelion Sol, używając Głosu Światła w jednym z tych przejść, nie tylko zniszczy delikatniejszych wrogów, ale również odrzuci do tyłu wszelkich nadciągających obrońców czy wojowników, chcących uzyskać wydawać by się mogło łatwe zabójstwo. Trzymanie wrogów na dystans przy wycofywaniu się do swoich jest dosyć proste, do czego przyczyniają się przedmioty takie jak , który raz za razem spowalnia ścigających, jak również bierna część Legendarnej Komety, przyspieszająca odwrót Aurelion Sola. Walki drużynowe W walkach drużynowych Aurelion Sol ma kilka możliwości. Może ustawić się za przednią formacją swojej drużyny, osłabiając swych oddalonych przeciwników za pomocą Astralnej Ekspansji, natomiast Gwiezdną Falę zachowując do powstrzymania ewentualnych zapędów wrogich zabójców. Głos Światła również odgrywa tutaj dużą rolę, powstrzymując atakujących albo zadając wysokie obrażenia zgrupowanym wrogom. Taktyka ta wymaga silnej przedniej formacji, która będzie zdolna nie dopuścić do przedostania się wrogich zabójców, ale generalnie rzecz biorąc jest bardziej niezawodnym i bezpieczniejszym sposobem. Jest też druga opcja - Aurelion Sol wlatuje w samo serce przeciwnej drużyny z olbrzymią mega-gwiazdą u swego boku. Chociaż takowe rozwiązanie bezspornie robi wrażenie, to wymaga niesamowicie dokładnego zgrania z resztą zespołu Aurelion Sola. Przy nadmiernym pośpiechu Architekt Gwiazd wytrzyma ledwie kilka sekund przed udaniem się na tamten świat, natomiast spóźnienie się będzie oznaczało, że jego zespół zdąży już przegrać nierówną walkę 4 na 5. Jednak przy dobrym wyczuciu czasu utoruje drogę dla swojej drużyny - albo podąży za inicjacją jednego ze swych sojuszników - za pomocą ogłuszenia działającego na olbrzymim obszarze. Po wylądowaniu będzie musiał pozostać czujnym i uważać na wrogów, którzy mogą wedrzeć się za jego orbitujące gwiazdy, szczególnie jeśli Gwiezdna Fala jeszcze się nie odnowiła. A jeżeli Architekt Gwiazd nie użył jeszcze swej superumiejętności do eksmitowania ze swego sąsiedztwa atakujących go wrogów, to Głos Światła świetnie nada się do wykończenia ratujących się ucieczką maruderów, którzy nie polegli jeszcze w wyniku jego okrutnych, bezustannych ataków. center|600px }} Synergia Dobrze współgra z: *'' : Braum, jak na silnego obrońcę przystało, ma pod dostatkiem obronnych umiejętności, tak potrzebnych Aurelion Solowi. Z przyjemnością spowolni atakujących wrogów , natomiast ich ataki zablokuje za pomocą kombinacji umiejętności Stań za Mną i Niezłomność, a w międzyczasie Aurelion Sol pozbawi ich dużej części punktów zdrowia dzięki Astralnej Ekspansji. Ponadto zarówno Serce Freljordu, jak i Architekt Gwiazd robią użytek z bardzo silnych superumiejętności powstrzymujących na wypadek, gdyby jakimś wrogom mimo wszystko udało się przedrzeć.'' *'' : Tak, jak Braum zapewnia spowolnienia i tarcze (dosłownie), tak Sivir to przede wszystkim prędkość. Daje swojej drużynie , które tradycyjnie świetnie nadają się do pościgów lub do zmiany pozycji. Wraz z Aurelion Solem tworzą straszny tandem do atakowania wielu bohaterów jednocześnie - wszystko dzięki umiejętnościom takim jak , , Astralna Ekspansja i Głos Światła. Jeśli przeciwny zespół pozostanie zgrupowany, to zginie razem, a jeżeli się rozdzieli... cóż, to raczej rzadko się zdarza.'' *'' : Tahm Kench może Aurelion Sola i w walkach drużynowych przeobrazić się w straszliwego, władającego gwiazdami szaleńca. Gwiazdy Architekta Gwiazd będą nadal orbitować, kiedy ten będzie zgłębiał sekretne otchłanie układu pokarmowego Rzecznego Króla, co mniej więcej oznacza, że nasz ulubiony sumo-żabo-stwór może radośnie mknąć wokoło wrogiego zespołu, absorbując ich ataki Grubą Skórą i jednocześnie gnębiąc ich za pomocą powtarzających się serii gwiezdnych boleści.'' Ma kłopoty z: *'' : Akali posiada wszystkie narzędzia potrzebne do wyeksponowania i nękania słabości Aurelion Sola. Trzeba pamiętać, że wewnątrz swych orbitujących gwiazd Aurelion Sol ma bardzo mało możliwości defensywnych, więc jeśli bohater zdolny zadać bardzo duże obrażenia (taki jak... choćby zabójca) będzie w stanie się do niego zbliżyć, to nasz smok znajdzie się w poważnych tarapatach. I tu na scenę wkracza Akali, która może uniknąć umiejętności biernej Architekta Gwiazd dzięki , a następnie pokroić go na wyjątkowo drogą parę butów.'' *'' : Banita nie tylko może skorzystać z , aby uniknąć orbitujących gwiazd Aurelion Sola - posiada też bez wątpienia wystarczającą siłę ognia (dzięki umiejętnościom oraz ), aby wystrzelić astralnego smoka wprost do krainy szarego ekranu. A nawet jeśli wielki, niebieski smok jakoś przetrwa tę nawałnicę pocisków Gravesa, to Banita może położyć i po prostu odejść od swego oślepionego adwersarza.'' *'' : Nidalee może zrujnować Aurelion Solowi dzień na kilka sposobów. Jednym z nich są oczywiście jej przeraźliwie spiczaste o wielkim zasięgu, które spowodują, że Architekt Gwiazd będzie kwilił o litość. A jeśli nawet uda mu się jakoś zbliżyć na tyle, aby trafić Zwierzęcą Łowczynię paroma gwiazdami, ta może po prostu zmienić postać, dać susa w przód i roznieść Aurelion Sola w zwarciu.'' center|550px Wkrótce powrócimy ze szczegółową historią dotyczącą powstania Architekta Gwiazd. A w międzyczasie podzielcie się z nami waszymi spostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi nowego bohatera League! en:Aurelion Sol/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów